


总裁大人永远也不会说的小秘密系列

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言, 白言
Genre: M/M, 恋与 - Freeform, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 白起给人的印象经常是粗中有细，但是在性爱方面，却更多的是粗心大意。





	总裁大人永远也不会说的小秘密系列

白起给人的印象经常是粗中有细，但是在性爱方面，却更多的是粗心大意。

某日，被三个人一到家就折腾到昏迷并且被射的满满的阿言交给白警官清洗。

白起一把把赤裸的李泽言横抱了起来，放入浴缸，穿着的白色长袖衬衫也湿了，紧紧贴着他的身体，露出了平时一般看不到但是十分精壮的肌肉。

反正都湿了，他想着，于是直接穿着衣服进了浴缸，坐在了浴缸里类似小板凳的凸起上。

白起撸了撸袖子，轻柔的调整了一下李泽言的姿势，让李泽言的头够的到他的胸膛，轻吻了一下之前玩捆绑玩的有些过火的手臂，把李泽言的双手松松的搭在了他的脖子上。从这个角度看，李泽言似乎比他小了一号。

他把李泽言往上提了一下，让他的臀部露了出来，伸出一个手指试探性的插了进去，白色的浑浊缓缓流了出来。

他有些着迷的看着白色的液体在水中缓缓飘荡的样子，微微红了脸。

于是他没有发现，他比其他两个人因为常年拿枪所以略显宽大并且有老茧的手指插进去的时候，李泽言似乎轻轻的嘤了一下。

白起回过神来，暗暗警告了自己要专心一点儿，要快一些让阿言回到温暖的被窝里去，小心别让他感冒了。

所以他又伸进去了一根手指，两根手指把那里撑出了一个小口，他用一只手拿起了淋浴器，冲着那个口冲了冲，白色的浑浊渐渐消失，取而代之的是清澈的水流。但是他不知道的是，李泽言的肚子被他不小心灌进去的更多的液体浸满了，似乎是哗哗的水流声太大了以及他太过于专注的缘故，他也没有听见李泽言清醒过来时难受的低吟。

白起终于发现他灌进去的水似乎太多了，皱了皱眉，放下了淋浴器，打算自己动手。

为了彻底固定住李泽言不让他呛到水，他把两条腿牢牢的卡在了李泽言的大腿内侧，把自己的两只脚顶在了浴缸内壁上，并且确保臀部还在温热的水里。

在反复确认了一下这样似乎不会着凉之后，他把第三根手指伸了进去。然而毫无章法的搅动，不停的摩擦着内壁的敏感点，粗糙的老茧旋转着照顾到了方方面面可能会有的残余，也让李泽言彻底的清醒了过来，他眼睛瞪的大大的，被动的感受着这时候似乎过分粗大的三根手指不断的进进出出。

更糟糕的是，他勃起了。毫无凭依的小言在在温热的水里立了起来，能感受到的只有白起不断搅动抽出手指时造成的微弱的波动的水流。

李泽言想要挣扎，但是过度的性爱和白起专业的卡位让他对腿甚至全身都失去了掌控力。

李泽言受不了了，但是吸了水的衬衫完美的覆盖住了他的口鼻，可能还有些体力耗尽的缘故，李泽言虚弱的“不要了...”“不行了...”“要...要坏掉了”之类的罕见示弱完全没有被吸收进白起的耳膜。

似乎快要清理完毕了，白起放松了对他的钳制，把两只手都托在了臀部。可是在不断的刺激和近乎窒息的呼吸下，李泽言只能发出一些微不可闻的泣音了。

不幸的是，清理末尾的时间总是在不断的拉长，过度的快感冲击着李泽言的神经，他的瞳孔紧缩，微微翻起了白眼，生理盐水不断的从眼角滑下来，甚至控制不住把舌头申了出来任口水低落，可惜湿透了的衣服，并没有把湿润的触感传递到白起的皮肤上。

到了最后，李泽言甚至开始无意识的痉挛了，也正在此时，白起意识到自己清洗的时间似乎太长了，回过神来的他有些不好意思了，猛地从水里站了起来，同时把在李泽言后穴的搅动了很久到他入迷的三根手指抽出，把最后的液体排了出来。

随着清水的涌出，在重力作用下的排泄同时，李泽言高潮了。被捧着两边臀瓣，全身所有重量都压在放在臀部的那两只手上，完全丧失声音的高潮了。

没有意外的，他昏迷了，手随着白起的起身软软的垂落在了身体两侧。

不得不说，比白起微微高了两厘米的身高，在白警官拖着他的饱满圆润的臀部时候完全看不出来了。

白起把他的阿言擦干净，最快速度的换了睡衣。然后把李泽言再次打横抱了起来，看着李泽言似乎十分恬静的睡颜，露出了一抹如释重负的笑容，他在心里轻松的想，还好没把阿言吵醒……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

然后他就发现之后好长一段时间，李泽言总是躲着他，在他露出阿言好像很喜欢的羞赧的样子的时候，阿言的表情也会变得很奇怪。

除了开了上帝视角的我们，没有人知道那天晚上到底发生了什么，就把这个当成有些事情死也不会说的总裁大人的众多小秘密之一吧～


End file.
